1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for installing mowing blades on a lawn mower, and more specifically to methods and apparatuses for providing a new and approved blade adapter to fit between the mowing blade drive shaft and the mowing blade, particularly a mowing blade with a star configuration in the center hole.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, blade adapters were used as an interface between mowing blades and the mowing blade drive shafts of lawn mowers. The blade adapters were physically connected to the mowing blade drive shaft, and the mowing blade was then secured to the blade adapter. The blade adapter allowed mowing blades that were not specifically configured for mowing blade drive shafts to be installed in lawn mowers by acting as an interface between the blade and the drive shaft.
One type of blade adapter is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,958 to Plamper. The blade adapter shown is used to secure a mowing blade with star to the mowing blade drive shaft. The star configuration of the mowing blade was an important improvement in mowing blades in that it allowed for increased passing of torque between the blade and shaft. However, improper installation of mowing blades with the star configuration has caused the star configuration of the mowing blade adapter to weaken under the rotational torque.
Applicant recognized a need to further secure and aid in the proper installation of the mowing blade to the blade adapter. At the same time, applicant recognized a need to shorten the length of the moment arms of the rotational torques on the mowing blade with regards to the blade adapter to further reduce damage to the mowing blade adapter.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved blade adapter which is simple in design, effective in use, and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.